Primordium Sol
by American Vigor
Summary: A tale of friendship beyond friendship at the dawn of the solar system.


Once upon the perpetual realm, there was a pebble.

It was nothing more, nor nothing less.

It had no luster; it had no color.

Merely hardness, and lasting grace.

It drifted for millennia, its genesis brought about through the randomness of space.

Then, one moment, not a day, for that unit of time was not yet known, it came upon a star.

It was a young star, a hearty one of a medium size.

It then developed a characteristic it had not yet had before: the ability to sense.

The ability was a primitive one. Room for practice was limited, as there was not much to sense but the void and four others like itself.

It came to notice that the star had illuminated it and had allowed its colors to be seen.

All the colors of the rainbow dotted its speckled surface, its circumference radiating chromatic shine.

It sensed the closest to the star, a meek and quiet pebble, quite dark in color and quite hot in temper.

It sensed the next, and its surface was uncertain. That one did, however, have a weight to it that the chromatic pebble had felt in itself.

There was next itself and then a pebble further from the star, a red speck amidst a sea of empty black.

One more existed beyond, as a pebble of grey, and foreboding trepidation.

Then, after numerous millennia of orbits around this star, the silent gases came.

One predominantly red, one mostly yellow, one chiefly turquoise, and one primarily indigo in color.

They said to all the pebbles, "Listen here; all you must leave, for this is our star!"

The pebble closest to them responded, "Ah, our friends, we welcome you here and humbly accept you, curious of your difference in form, yet wondrous of your similarity in consciousness as we have. Peace and prosperity to us all."

"Never shall that be," the red one said. "War is what we seek."

The red pebble responded, "My brother of red, I will seek war as well to counter your intention."

The yellow gas quipped, "Dare you try."

The closest pebble to the four anew thought for some time. Then, it came to the gases and said, "There are so few of us, we should enjoy in the splendor and love of our friends. Now, let me make harmony between you and with my physical brethren so that there may be a balance between you, which will lend to peace."

The third, and colorful pebble spoke up, "Please, let me do this instead, my kind friend. It is I who will bring what must be brought."

The fifth pebble answered, "Nay, it is I who volunteered, and while I may no longer think, feel, or see the flow of history, my hope for peace will endure."

And so the fifth pebble sacrificed itself, splitting up into many pieces, losing its base of consciousness and becoming a field of union for the pebbles and gases.

There was a great sadness amongst the pebbles as they roamed the primeval sky. There was an even greater sadness amongst the gases toward the end of an entity whose destruction came in response to a desire to help them.

Then, the pebble second from the star said to all, "Our mutual brother is gone now, but his hopes and dreams are not. Let us come together in union and anticipate greater happiness between us."

And then all the others said in unison, "Agreed."

In an instant after their mutual concord, each one expanded at monumental rates. The pebbles became the rocky planets, and the gases became the gas giants.

The third pebble, the colorful one, became our Earth.

It was out of the fifth pebble's sacrifice, becoming the asteroid belt, that Earth and all the other planets were allowed to exist in harmony.

Nine had become eight, and the four rocks and four gases then revolved around the star, which they now called the Sun, for many eons more.

The consciousnesses descended into the planets from which they were generated, and then rock became rock, and gas became gas.

Eventually, Earth, not just because it happened to have arrived in a certain, excellent position in the star's orbit, but because it had been the first to show compassion for its brother as it made the ultimate sacrifice for its friends, came to have life of its own come about on its surface.

And that life came to look out to the sky, and rediscover the planets all over again.

******************

Alright folks!

I hope you enjoyed this brief foray into the world of planetary mythology!

Cheers!

Completed: 5/30/2009

Revised: 6/2/2009


End file.
